


Closed Shops and Alleys

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, Peeing in Public, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THIS FIC INVOLVES OMORASHI! THIS MEANS PEE DESPERATION AND THERE IS ALSO PEEING IN THIS FIC! DO NOT READ IF THIS BOTHERS YOU!Clary and Izzy are walking back from a date when the drinks they had catch up with them.





	Closed Shops and Alleys

“See, I wish we could go out like this more! I’ve missed this,“ Izzy said, smiling as she took Clary’s hand. It was late, they had spent a few hours getting food and drinking, finally enjoying a date for the first time in what felt like forever. 

“I know, I’ve missed this too. Missed getting to spend time with you,“ Clary said honestly, resting her head on Izzy’s shoulder for a moment before they kept walking. They were quite a bit away from their apartment, just enjoying the night air and the fact that there wasn’t as many people around as usual. It was nice. 

That was, until Clary felt a nagging on her bladder.

She should’ve known this would happen, after several glasses of water at dinner before a few alcoholic drinks at the clubs and more water she knew she should’ve went to the bathroom before they started walking. But really, it had been the last thing on her mind. It started to catch up on her all at once, alcohol always made her have to pee more than usual. But she had to hold it, they’d be home eventually. And she hated public restrooms.

“It’s a nice night, right?“ Izzy asked, looking around. “I could walk around like this for hours,“ she said, smiling.

“Me too,“ Clary said, swallowing thickly. She should just tell Izzy she has to go, hopefully they could find a shop to go in to, but she still felt nervous about talking about these kinds of things with Izzy. Even though she had seen Izzy go a few times, she had no issues with coming into the bathroom while Clary was taking a shower or doing her makeup and using the toilet, even if it made Clary a little embarrassed to see. Though part of her didn’t mind, it was kind of cute. Watching her. 

Then there was the time Clary peed in the bath with Izzy in there. 

She had been so embarrassed about losing control, but part of her felt a tingle whenever she thought about it. She had gotten away with it, Izzy never brought it up so she was sure she didn’t know. And that made her want to do it again, in a way. Get so desperate and then get away with peeing where she shouldn’t, just like she had that day. 

“God, I have to piss,“ Izzy said after a little while, catching Clary a little off guard. “I drank way too much,“ she chuckled. “Let’s find somewhere,“ she said, tugging on Clary’s arm.

Clary should’ve known Izzy would be the one to speak up first, Izzy had no shame about this kind of thing. And it made Clary feel a little hot, knowing that Izzy was in the same boat as her. Izzy stopped and pressed her legs together tightly, groaning a little. “I  _really_  have to pee,“ she said, obviously a little desperate. Clary couldn’t help but wonder how long Izzy had been holding back, but thinking back to the night Izzy hadn’t used the bathroom once. So she had to be as full as Clary if not more.

They wandered around for a few minutes, checking every shop they could. They were all closed. “Fuck it,” Izzy said, turning into an alley.

Clary cocked an eyebrow, looking around. “What are you doing?” she asked, confused.

“I’m going to pee?“ she said like it was obvious.

“But we’re-“ Clary started, her eyes growing wide. Izzy leaned back against the brick wall and started to push up her short dress, hopping a little in place just to keep it all together for a little longer.

“I know, but I really have to go,“ she said, squatting down and pushing down her panties in one fluid motion. The second she was down Izzy was pissing, hard, against the ground. She groaned, pushing her dress up more around her waist and completely exposing herself as she continued to go. “Fuck that feels amazing,” she said, finally looking over at Clary who was frozen like a deer in headlights. “Oh don’t look so surprised, you’ve seen me pee before,“ she pointed out, still going.

“Yeah but... never like this! Always in the toilet!“ she pointed out, her own desperation growing more watching Izzy get her relief. 

“Well I couldn’t make it to a toilet, so this is the next best thing,“ she pointed out. “What about you? Do you need to go?“ Izzy asked, her hard stream showing no signs of letting up. “You look like you’re about to burst.“

“I’m fine,“ Clary lied, though she crossed her legs slightly to get a little pressure. She really had to go, and it just kept getting worse and worse. Watching the stream shoot out hard and fast from Izzy was making her own body want to do it too, her bladder nagging and the piss starting to make its way down her urethra. “I can’t believe you can pee in an alley like this.“

“What? Just like you can’t believe you could pee in the tub with me in it?“ she asked, her stream finally weakening. 

“You know about that?“ Clary asked, flushing red. She groaned when she felt herself leak a little bit, reaching between her legs and pressing up against her crotch. “I’m sorry.“

“Don’t be, I don’t care. But babe, you’re either going to have to go now or you’re going to wet yourself,“ Izzy pointed out, shaking off a little before standing back up and fixing her clothes. “Just go. Plus this is one of the best ways to get over your bladdershyness!“ she chuckled, walking over to her. “No one will see,“ she promised. 

Clary shook her head but felt her hand get a little wet from where she leaked again and she sighed, walking over to where Izzy just went. She left a huge puddle, Clary was impressed, and she decided it wouldn’t hurt to add to it. “Don’t think less of me for this,” she said, looking over at Izzy.

“Come on, I just did the same thing. Just go.“

Clary sighed and bounced for a moment, just trying to make sure she wouldn’t leak again before she was ready. She pushed down her jeans and her panties, leaning back against the wall and squatting. It took a moment, not being as open about these kinds of things as Izzy is made it harder for her to start going. She closed her eyes and after a moment, she heard a soft pitter patter on the ground. She looked down and watched as her stream started to grow stronger, quickly turning into one just as hard and fast as Izzy’s was. She heard the splash of the water from where her stream was adding to Izzy’s and she sighed, finally getting some relief. 

Part of her loved this, peeing in public. It was so freeing, just going wherever she could. She watched her piss as she went, almost fascinated with it going somewhere other than their bathroom at home.

“See, you’re a natural,” Izzy chuckled, watching Clary as she went. 

Clary peed for almost double the time Izzy did, more full than she was. When she finally finished she stayed there for a few more moments, wanting to make sure she was really done. She pulled up her pants and moved away, her legs a little weak from finally being empty. She looked over at where they went and saw that they all but flooded that area, feeling a little proud. “I kind of want to do something like that again,” she admitted, biting her lip.

“Oh honey, there’s so much to show you.” 


End file.
